


Energy.

by TheCreatorCrew



Series: It's Two AM and I Cannot Properly Tag [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Dadza, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, Other, Surprise Adoption, We die like Tubbo in the festival, bitch, dadza and shit, dream's a nervous bitch, dream's a server admin in this one], for both of them, fuck it i'm adding a DSMP fandom thing, get on that asap pls, here you go, i haven't fed y'all in days so, i'm sorry i love it so much, me being sappy about the SMP for 500 words, pog - Freeform, scammed, soft, techno's mentioned, techno's there for like a line lol, uuhhhh, what else can i tag, why is consistent tagging so hard ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorCrew/pseuds/TheCreatorCrew
Summary: In which Dream and Phil discuss the SMP (kinda i guess)Also known as Dream's Surprise Adoption by Dadza (kinda again i guess)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's Two AM and I Cannot Properly Tag [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Energy.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck
> 
> i am avoiding updating my multichap like the plague lol
> 
> give me motivation or just yell at me in the comments idk kudos and comments are appreciated immensely

The SMP was alive

It hummed with an hidden energy, buzzing just under feather-light fingertips.

Dream admitted to not knowing what it was, simply inheriting the server from an old friend he called  _ Dizzy,  _ to which Tommy had insulted their name for five minutes straight. 

The young server admin inquired Phil, asking if he was familiar with it. The older man sighed, closing his eyes and pressing a calloused hand to the dewy grass of the morning, reflecting the steadily rising sun.

_ There it was _ , a thump present, barely underneath the top layer of dirt, unlike anything he’d felt before.

Most SMP’s lacked a sort of  _ life _ to them, empty and hollow beneath the cheery surface, explaining why the admins and players left for greener pastures so quickly. Perhaps it was because of the sudden influx or lack of heart put into them, but they were representations of something Phil wasn’t poetic enough to grasp.

But as he watched the server admins, he understood.

The players breathed life into the SMP, their life transferring from nimble hands and blocks into the earth they stood on. 

They coaxed life from bone meal and seeds, and Phil began to  _ see  _ the transfer of life, began to see the way their hearts thumped in time to the SMP’s own.

He understood.

Dream fumbled with his mask, emerald eyes sharp in the way they flickered across the landscape. “I just don’t understand- I mean, I haven’t played on many other SMP’s- but-!”

“Mate,” Phil pat the admin on the back, letting out an amused chuckle. “It’s not something inherently in the server’s code.”

The boy blinked, staring down at the older man incredulously. “Huh?”

“ _ You _ breathed life into it, along with the others,” The winged man made a motion to the land around them; to the breeze lightly tousling both blonde’s hair; to the trees swaying in time to an imperceivable tune; to the flowers that bloomed, more vibrant than any most had witnessed before.

“There’s some in my private worlds, but nowhere near as strong as this. It makes sense, considering there’s about  _ 30  _ more people here,” he laughed, Dream pursed his lips in silent understanding. “This is special, Dream.”

“Yeah,” The younger male replied softly, a fond smile finding itself on his lips.

He extended a hand to Phil, helping the winged one step down from the steep hill they clambered onto before the sun rose. 

“You’re good company, you know that, right?” Phil laughed in response, grabbing a band out of his bag to tie his hair up. “I’m serious!”

“Sure, mate,” he shoved his hair out of his face, strolling along the worn path, back to L’Manberg. “You aren’t too bad yourself. We can do this more often, if you’d like.” He didn’t miss the way Dream’s eyes shone with excitement, nodding happily.

Another stray child to add to his pack.  _ Great _ .

But, truly? He didn’t mind. His fatherly instincts would’ve picked up anyway, he thought, lips quirking up in a dry smile. It wasn’t even an over-exaggeration; he had to restrain himself from pulling the young blonde into a hug half the time during his monologues. Techno stopped him, which was both a blessing and a curse.

He had led Dream back to their shared base before he even realised it, quietly cursing as pink hair came into vision, red eyes confused and angry. 

_ Techno was going to kill him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> angst coming soon bois mwahahhaha
> 
> (might become a twoshot where the 'adoption' actually takes place lol)


End file.
